parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kimba Pan
Pachirapong Chaiyadech's movie spoof of 1953 Disney film, "Peter Pan". Cast: *Peter Pan - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Wendy Darling - Duchess (The Aristocats) *John Darling - Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Michael Darling - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Tinker Bell - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Captain Hook - King Pig (Angry Birds Toon) *Mr. Smee - Corporal Pig (Angry Birds Toon) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Alligator in the Moat (The Swan Princess) *The Lost Boys played by: **Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Speedy (Kimba the White Lion) **Cubby the Bear Lostboy - Gus (Cinderella) **The Twin Raccoon Lostboys - Keruru and Amuji (The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) **Nibbs the Rabbit Lostboy - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) **Tootles the Skunk Lostboy - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Princess Tiger Lily - Kitty (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *The Indian Chief - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Nana - Sasha La Fleur (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Mary Darling - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *George Darling - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Red-Haired Mermaid - Stella (Angry Birds Stella) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Poppy (Angry Birds Stella) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Willow (Angry Birds Stella) *Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Dahlia (Angry Birds Stella) *Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Jewel (Rio) *Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Matilda (Angry Birds Toon) *The Indians - Various Lions *Indian Squaw - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Brave and Squaw - Jaq and Mary (Cinderella) *Brave's Mother-in-Law - Nala (The Lion King) *The Pirates - Minion Pigs (Angry Birds Toon) Scenes: *Kimba Pan part 1 - Opening Titles ("The Second Star to the Right") *Kimba Pan part 2 - Meet the Darling Family *Kimba Pan part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow *Kimba Pan part 4 - Kimba Chases His Shadow/Duchess and Kimba Meet *Kimba Pan part 5 - Toulouse and Berlioz Meet Kimba/Mrs. Brisby in a Sulky Wood *Kimba Pan part 6 - Kimba Teaches the Children to Fly/"You Can Fly" *Kimba Pan part 7 - Meet Captain King Pig and the Pigs/Corporal Pig vs Alligator in the Moat *Kimba Pan part 8 - Captain King Pig Attacks Kimba and the Darling Children *Kimba Pan part 9 - Meet the Lost Boys/Mrs. Brisby Tries to Kill Duchess *Kimba Pan part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Animal Indians *Kimba Pan part 11 - Kimba and Duchess Meets the Mermaids/Captain King Pig Kidnaps Kitty *Kimba Pan part 12 - Kimba tricks Captain King Pig/Saving Kitty *Kimba Pan part 13 - Captain King Pig's Next Plan *Kimba Pan part 14 - What Makes the Red Man Red"/Kidnapped *Kimba Pan part 15 - Mrs. Brisby Helps Captain King Pig *Kimba Pan part 16 - Back at Hangman's Tree *Kimba Pan part 17 - "Your Mother and Mine"/Kidnapped by Captain King Pig *Kimba Pan part 18 - "The Elegant Captain Hook"/A Bomb! *Kimba Pan part 19 - Kimba Cares About Mrs. Brisby *Kimba Pan part 20 - Kimba vs. Captain King Pig/King Pig The Codfish *Kimba Pan part 21 - Home Again *Kimba Pan part 22 - Ending Credits Category:Pachirapong Chaiyadech Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof